Mamoru Hongo
Mamoru Hongo is a young man that wishes to be a superhero like his childhood hero Kamen Ranger. During the day at school, Mamoru is a slacker at Ashford Academy. But during the night or when trouble is around, Mamoru becomes the hero of justice, VanGuard X. Backround Mamoru is the oldest child of two in a very weathly family. His father was a successful in weapons development. While most children would be happy with that fact that they could have anything they want, but this was not the case for Mamoru. At a very young age, Mamoru stood up for what was right. This all came from a children's live action tv show called Kamen Ranger. During his school life in privet schools, Mamoru would always end up in trouble. Not from being a problem child or just being a punk, but for what he did when those with power can think they can bully other people around. He would always get into fights with the school bullies or gang that caused trouble or who thought they can get away with anything they want. But as he grew, Mamoru powers started to come forth when the news of Gifted teens started to show. At first it seemed like he only had physical abilites of super strength and reflexes. It was hard at first as he would end up ripping doors off the walls or breaking things without really knowing how to hold back. But when his powers electric and fire powers came and his little sister Samara's own powers started to show, their parents sent them away to their grandfather's place so they could figure out what to do with them. There, the two stayed. While their parents feared what would of their own life style of people found out that their own children were in their words "freaks", their grandfather saw this as a good thing. He wanted them to be proud of their gifts and use them to help others and do good. But it was hard for Mamoru to see how the gifts he had could help people when it seemed like it was only meant to destroy things. His grandfather reminded him that his childhood hero Kamen Ranger was had powers that were meant to destory but used that power to help others and defeat other who would use their powers of evil. Mamoru and Samara stayed with their grandfather for a short time as their parents wanted the two of them to go to Ashford Academy. The last words that his grandfather told Mamoru was "No matter what, always stand up on your two feet and fight on". He took those words to heart. During their short stay at home before Mamoru and Samara were shiped away, prototype plans for a battle type suit were stolen. Bluepraints and all files about the suit were gone and even erased from all records. Once at Ashford, he knew about the school and what they did. So here Mamoru would start his story as not only as a student of Ashford but a hero for the students named, VanGuard X Personality Mamoru isn't a hard person to figure out. He is friendly and out going. He isn't scared to speak his mind but mostly he speaks before he thinks. If he thinks something is wrong, he will speak out without a second thought. So the way the Prefects do things tends to tick him off. But Mamoru isn't scared to be himself as he doesn't care what others think of him. If they don't like how he acts or talks or whatever, then it's fine with him. He holds nothing back but knows that there are a few things he can't just say out loud. But he can't help but get all fan-boy out on people when the topic of super-heroes comes up. Mamoru can't help himself as he looks up to the great heroes in comics, tv shows, mangas, and anime. If that wasn't enough, Mamoru has this odd thing with ramen. Mosty the cup and bowl kind. If you were to see him at the dining hall, he'll most likely be sitting and waiting for his cup ramen to finish so he could eat. This tends to drive his little sister crazy who he loves and looks out for no matter what. Being a friendly and out going guy, he tends to make friends fairly easily. He'll help and defend anyone that needs it. No matter what danger it might be, Mamoru will make sure to keep the person safe no matter what like a hero should do. This even means risking his own health or life if it meant it could help someone. This is slightly toned down when he's being in his civiling clothes at school, but once he becomes VanGuard X, Mamoru just unlesses his inner hero. Wanting to be a hero for so long, Mamoru has that hero spirit that always fights on no matter what. This makes it hard for anyone to really break his will as it has become strong as a steal. This also means that his a fighting spirit that burns deep within him that keeps telling him one thing and one thing only: No matter what, always stand up on your two feet and fight on. Something that he keeps close to his heart and soul that keeps him moving. While not a hateful person, Mamoru can't stand for those who use their powers of evil or bullies. Those who use and above their powers to step on the little folks just gets him all kinds of worked up. But no matter how made or anger he could get with someone, he would never, EVER, result in killing a person even if his powers were meant to more or less destory things. He lives by the hero code to never kill no matter what the person has done or planning to do. Appearance Standing on the average height of 5'10, and a weight of around 160lbs, Mamoru has a average built body but more toned. He my not look like it, but Mamoru is stronger than your "average" person his age. He has semi-short brown/light-brown hair with a large bang in the middle. His eyes are red amber. They were brown but when he got his powers, they changed. As for what he wears besides the school uniform, he wears a pretty simple things for a guy who is loaded. He mostly wears a button white shirt and a olive green colored jacket with matching green pants. The most noticed clothing item that he wears is that of a olive green fedara that his grandfather gave him before going to Ashford . But he does have everyday clothes like short pants, t-shirts, and so on that ranges in the simple area. Besides wearing his everyday clothes and school uniform, Mamoru has a "special" set of clothes. His super hero suit. At first it looks like a gym bag but really it's his suit. By punching it with a electric pulse that only he could make, the gym bag forms his hero suit on him. The black outfit that looks like a metal like suit but really it's more of an exoskeleton type suit. The suit helps him channel his powers better then he could before. While the durability is high enough to spot something like bullets from a handgun, the suit can take a good amount of punishment. The scarf around his neck is something rare. While it looks like a epic hero cloth scarf, it's really made out a metal that bends and reforms into anything. With his electrokinetic he can form it into a sword, staff, or anything he can think of. Abilites Category:Characters